1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to pressure indicating devices and more specifically it relates to a visual tire cap pressure gauge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pressure indicating devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,693 to Parr; 4,013,549 to Schmidt; 4,174,673 to Tung et al.; 4,244,214 to Curran; 4,464,929 to Willis and 5,115,832 to Higdon et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.